<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Heart is by RayeoftheSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192134">Home is Where the Heart is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine'>RayeoftheSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas contemplates a funny turn of phrase with Namine at his side. Day 1, RokuNami Week 2020, Home/Twilight Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Where the Heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy RokuNami Week! Please enjoy Day 1, Home/Twilight Town!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Home is where the heart is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas thought it was an odd phrase. His heart was inside him, wasn’t it? Did that make him his home? If so, that was rather silly, and he didn’t think it made the phrase all that useful. He had a feeling that wasn’t what it meant, however, so he thought on it further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phrase “let’s go home” helped. If told that, where did he go? He went to Twilight Town. That place was definitely home, with its trundling trams and quiet streets that were warmed by the setting rays of the sun. But where in Twilight Town?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was easy. The old mansion. It didn’t look like anyone could live there, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but he did. Even though he had gotten bad news there, even though he gave himself up for Sora there, he chose to live in the mansion. Roxas had to admit that might be rather strange, but it wouldn’t feel right anywhere else, and part of him wondered why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roxas, what are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and into Naminé’s eyes. “Home is where the heart is. I’ve been thinking a lot about it today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé swung her feet in her chair. They were in her white room, side by side at the table. “What do you think it means, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean, my heart is inside me, isn’t it? Why would I be home?” It still felt confusing to say it aloud. “So, I don’t think that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it, and he took a moment to admire the healthy glow she had now. Time in the outdoors gave her skin a little more color, and she held herself more confidently. Her blonde hair shone too, healthy as she ate well and had a chance to try out what other people took for granted. Naminé was happy now, and he felt warm watching her. He’d even seen her experiment with wearing new colors, like the lavender skirt she wore today. It was an amazing transformation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it means that home is more than the house you live in,” she said. “The heart is important for people to express emotions. Have you noticed how so many phrases are about the heart?” She began listing a few, “Home is where the heart is, you’ll be in my heart, his heart in his eyes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home is here,” he told her. “Twilight Town was always my home. Does that mean my heart is here? Where is your home, Naminé?” She always seemed to have the answers, and perhaps her answer would give him a hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that came to her face made his face hot and his fingers tingle. Naminé was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she was happy, and he couldn’t help but fall more in love with her every time she smiled. “Home is with you, Roxas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over to hold her hand, despite how much his shook. “With me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted their hands and kissed his fingers. Whenever she did this, it made his heart race, and he’d wish for more time. “Yes, you.” The words reminded him of that day they met, frozen in a moment. “I feel my safest and happiest with you. Home is meant to be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… if we didn’t live in Twilight Town, you would be fine with that?” He was starting to put more of the pieces together, but he wanted to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé tilted her head and she thought about it. “If I still had you, I think I would be okay. I love it here in Twilight Town.” She gazed out the window at this, out into the woods that surrounded the mansion. In the distance, they could see the clock tower above the trees. The sound of a train rumbled out of sight. “I don’t think I want to leave it anytime soon. But if we were to go somewhere new, together… I think it could be a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. Even if they were together, a new town or a new world wasn’t on top of his bucket list, and he doubted Naminé truly wanted to try living somewhere else. When they first reunited, he had worried she wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live in Twilight Town. She looked like she would suit Radiant Garden much better (if only for how beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiant</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was, pun absolutely intended), or maybe Destiny Islands (after all, her name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound of the wave</span>
  </em>
  <span>). But when he tried asking her, she had simply looked into his eyes and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to go home to Twilight Town with you, Roxas,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, and that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé had always had his heart, and when she said that, it finally felt complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it here. We get to be with our friends every day, and it’s a small town. No one feels the need to rush through life, and people know each other. We get to experience new things in our own way, on our own time. It’s nice here… with you.” If it had just been his friends, he still would’ve enjoyed it, but Naminé was special. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been special. She made the mansion home. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile lit up her face again. Light seemed to radiate from her eyes, and once more he swore he fell head over heels in love. “I love you too, Roxas. That is why you are home.” She swung her feet again, a little bit of childish joy in her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces finally lined up. The reason the old mansion was home was because Naminé lived there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was home. His heart belonged to him, but he willingly gave it away to her. It seemed she had already chosen to give hers to him, maybe from the moment that they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas got up to wrap his arms around her shoulders. “Home is where the heart is… Home is with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A thought piece on words and how our beloved couple may understand them. I realized halfway through that I have a thing for Roxas and Namine kissing each other's hands. I feel that perhaps the two of them would communicate a lot through their hands, and I will absolutely continue this trend.</p><p>Please enjoy RN Week!! Can't wait to read what everyone else has! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>